De Animadoras y Futuras Estrellas
by SigBerry
Summary: One-shot. De cómo Quinn comenzó su carrera en el instituto conociendo a alguien que llegaría a ser una gran parte de su vida.


Quinn la vio por primera vez en el tablón de anuncios en su primer año.

Coincidieron allí cuando ella quiso apuntarse a las pruebas de las animadoras. Quería ser como Frannie, su hermana mayor, la siempre perfecta Frannie. Capitana de las animadoras, admirada y querida por todos, especialmente sus padres. ¡Ella misma la admiraba! Recordaba verla en sus exhibiciones cuando ella era más joven: los bailes, los saltos, los uniformes… Era un mundo del que quería formar parte.

La chica que tenía a su lado parecía querer apuntarse a todo club existente. La miró con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a arreglárselas para asistir a todos los clubs y fijándose en el que estaba estampando su firma (y una especie de pegatina, según pudo ver) en esos momentos, el Glee Club. ¿Un club de coro? Frannie siempre decía que era un club prácticamente muerto, con un profesor de dudosa reputación y un montón de perdedores como integrantes. La chica se volvió y la vio, agrandado un poco los ojos al ver que estaba siendo observada a la vez que Quinn se sonrojaba por ser descubierta. Antes de darse cuenta, una mano fue ofrecida. Parpadeó.

—Rachel Berry —sintió el impulso de cubrirse los ojos ante aquella sonrisa deslumbrante y confiada.

—…Quinn Fabray—dijo, tomando su mano y estrechándola levemente, con una pequeña sonrisa por su parte.

— ¿Empiezas este año?

—Eh…

— ¡Yo también! ¿Cheerios?—preguntó señalando al la hoja de inscripción que Quinn tenía delante; sin darle tiempo a responder, continuó hablando—Yo… Bueno, yo me estoy apuntando a todos los clubs que pueda para aparecer en más fotos del anuario y así obtener experiencia con los paparazzi. Excepto el Glee Club, en el que quiero entrar para cantar y dar a conocer mi voz antes de ir a Nueva York para empezar mi carrera estelar como actriz en Broadway. Pero creo que no soy carne de animadora —terminó con una leve mueca. Quinn sólo pudo parpadea, algo aturdida ante la tormenta de palabras.

—Uh… ¿Vale?—puso los ojos en blanco internamente ante su obvia incomodidad. No entendía por qué se sentía así.

—Lo siento, he hablado demasiado.

—No, no te preocupes—respondió con una sonrisa—. Así que… Cantas, ¿eh?

—Desde que tengo memoria. Y bailo. Gané mi primer premio de baile con pocos meses —Quinn casi pudo ver como se crecía con evidente orgullo.

—Vaya.

Sonó el timbre en ese momento, y Rachel levantó la mirada sorprendida, como si acabara de recordar donde estaban

—Supongo que ya nos veremos. ¡Suerte con las animadoras, he oído que la entrenadora es terrible!

Quinn simplemente rió y agitó la mano a modo de despedida. La vio alejarse, con sus absurdas ropas, su sonrisa deslumbrante, su manera de hablar y su mochila de ruedas, en la cual se fijó en ese momento. Sacudió la cabeza, aún confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Resultó que Rachel iba bien encaminada con su simple descripción de Sue Sylvester. Las pruebas fueron brutales y una buena cantidad de chicas se fueron llorando y en diversos estados de agotamiento o desmayo. Al final, de las decenas de aspirantes quedaron doce o trece. Quinn las evaluó con la mirada. Chicas normales, nada fuera de lo común; no eran competencia. Asintió para sí misma. Si quería sobrepasar o ser como Frannie, tendría que conseguir la capitanía de las animadoras, para empezar. Antes o después la actual capitana caería y ella tomaría el puesto. La única que parecía sobresalir era una chica rubia, alta y sonriente, con brillantes ojos azules, que parecía no haber empezado ni a sudar.

—Las que habéis sobrevivido, enhorabuena, estáis en mi equipo—la señora Sylvester las había hecho formar y ahora se paseaba delante de ella, enfundada en un chándal morado—. Sois jóvenes, torpes, y estáis llenas de hormonas, pero sois lo menos malo que ha pasado hoy por aquí. ¡Fabray! —Quinn dio un respingo y la miró, sorprendida de que la nombraran— Conocí a tu hermana. Una animadora pasable — ¿Pasable? Pasable no era lo que decían los trofeos que Frannie llevaba a casa—. No espero menos de ti.

Suspiró. Parecía ser que la presión que sus padres habían puesto en sus hombros no era suficiente.

Sue les dio los uniformes con instrucciones específicas de tratarlo mejor que su propia piel y de llevarlo todos los días como tal. Tras eso, las despachó y lanzó una mirada a Megan, la capitana, que asintió y se volvió a las novatas. Era alta, morena y guapa, con ojos negros e indiferentes.

—La señora Sylvester os quiere aquí temprano para una práctica rápida antes de las clases. Podéis iros.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa esa tarde su madre la abrazó con entusiasmo al ver el paquete con el uniforme.

— ¡Muy bien hecho, Quinnie! Ya verás cuando llegue tu padre, qué contento va a estar.

Judy siguió parloteando y moviéndose de aquí para allá, entre recuerdos de su hermana ("Frannie era tan buena… Y tú lo serás también, lo llevas en la sangre.") y batallitas de su propio tiempo como animadora ("Nuestros uniformes cubrían algo más, pero…"). Su madre le había hablado sin cesar durante el desayuno sobre que debía presentarse a las pruebas (como si no estuviera pensando ya en ello desde su infancia), cómo debía hacerlo y un largo etcétera. Quinn _debía _entrar en las animadoras. Era la guinda del pastel de la perfecta hija de una de las familias de Lima con mejor reputación. Otra capitana de las animadoras en su familia, ¿quién podía pedir más? Sería algo de lo que presumir ante sus amigas en la noche en la que jugaban al bridge.

—Voy a buscar una percha para el uniforme—dijo, sacándolo del envoltorio—. ¡Oh! Y debería plancharlo.

Se fue taconeando por el pasillo. Quinn decidió ignorar el tintineo del vaso de whisky. Sus padres tenían cierto apego por el alcohol, pero normalmente lo mantenían bajo mínimo y los incidentes que ocurrían cuando se pasaban era algo que se guardaba debajo de alfombra, como todo lo malo que ocurría. Como cualquier otra familia.

Al llegar y saber la noticia, su padre le sonrió y le hizo un leve gesto con su cabeza antes de volver a su seriedad habitual.

—Como debía ser. Eres una Fabray y los Fabray sobresalimos. Mantente ahí y podrás llegar a ser como tu hermana.

No dijo nada más, pero Quinn ya consideró un logro el haber conseguido su aprobación de esa manera. Había dicho poco, pero viniendo de él, era mejor que mil cumplidos.

La cena fue callada, como siempre, pero reinaba cierta alegría. O puede que fuese cosa de Quinn, que aún se sentía como flotando por haber conseguido ser animadora.

* * *

Al día siguiente se sorprendió gratamente al ver que el entrenamiento no era tan malo como se decía. Calentamiento, un par de vueltas a la pista y repasar una coreografía. La señora Sylvester ni siquiera estaba presente. Cuando se lo comentó a una animadora que era un año mayor que ella, ésta se rió:

—Espera a la prácticas de después de clase. El director obligó a la señora Sylvester a suavizar las prácticas matutinas porque los profesores se quejaban de que las animadoras no rendían en clase porque estaban demasiado exhaustas. No creo que importe porque de todas formas la entrenadora hace que nos aprueben al final, así que… Bueno, al final se redujeron las prácticas matutinas a dos por semana y también se bajó el ritmo. La entrenadora ni siquiera se presenta porque dice que las prácticas así son aburridas, así que se lo deja a la capitana.

—Si ni siquiera viene, ¿no podríamos saltárnoslas?

—Lo intentamos una vez y las consecuencias fueron terribles. Esa mujer tiene ojos en todas partes.

Quinn rió hasta que vio la seriedad en la cara de la otra animadora.

—Oh…

— ¡Novatas!—la voz de Megan se alzó de repente, y Quinn se apresuró junto a las otras para hacer un corro alrededor de la capitana— Os voy a enseñar lo básico de las Cheerio. Fabray, aquí. Ten—dijo tendiéndole un vaso enorme lleno de granizado de un fuerte color rojo.

—… ¿No, gracias?—respondió Quinn, intentando devolverle el vaso.

Megan rió fríamente empujándole de nuevo el vaso hacia sus manos.

—Esto, Fabray, no es para que te lo bebas. Mirad—dijo dirigiéndose a todas y señalando a algo delante de ella, que quedaba a espaldas de las demás. Se volvieron y Quinn sintió una especie de vuelvo en el estómago al ver que el objeto de sus miradas era Rachel Berry—. Mirad. Una perdedora. Canta "perdedora" a kilómetros. Mirad como viste—Quinn hizo como se le decía y observó detenidamente el jersey amarillo con lo que parecían dos caniches estampados, la cinta roja coronando su pelo y la faldita imposiblemente corta a cuadros amarillos. Quinn casi sonrió ante la visión, pero se sentía demasiado nerviosa para tal cosa—. No sé ni de dónde ha salido. ¿Viste como una cría de seis años o ha salido de los 50?—se detuvo para que su "broma" surtiese el efecto deseado y las demás rieron forzadamente. Megan sonrió complacida.

—Esto…—murmuró Quinn, alzando el gran vaso de nuevo.

—… Es un slushy—terminó Megan—. De fresa. Rojo. ¿Sabéis qué va bien con el rojo? El amarillo—se volvió completamente hacia Quinn—. Tíraselo—dijo con tono demandante—. No creo que le estropees la ropa. Ya es suficientemente horrible. Se la mejorarás, probablemente.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Somos las Cheerio. Las animadoras. Estamos en la cima y debemos mantener nuestro sitio ahí. ¿Cómo? Enseñándole a los perdedores como ella su sitio. Gestos así hacen que te teman. Si quieres llegar a lo más alto, esto es lo que tienes que hacer.

—Pero…—Quinn sabía que debía hacerlo y lo haría, pero había algo en su cabeza que le hacía dudar.

— ¡Mírala! Hay que bajarle los humos. Se cree mejor que nadie en este instituto, ¡que nosotras! Si no tienes lo que hay que tener…

—No, lo haré. Lo haré—bajó el brazo y cogió el vaso por el borde con la punta de los dedos y mantuvo el granizado detrás de su cuerpo. Encuadró los hombros y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia Rachel. Ésta pareció dar un paso instintivo hacia atrás en cuanto vio el uniforme, pero en cuanto reconoció su cara, sonrió con amabilidad y se llevó la mano al pecho.

— ¡Quinn! Era Quinn, ¿verdad? Me has asustado—dirigió sus enormes ojos hacia el uniforme de nuevo, moviendo su mirada desde sus deportivas has su rostro. Quinn sentía su escrutinio como un peso en el pecho. Sintió un escalofrío—. Veo que lo conseguiste, enhorabuena. Dice mucho de tus capa…

Paró de hablar. No pudo seguir haciéndolo. Quinn había lanzado con fuerza el granizado, sintiéndose incapaz de recibir más palabras amables cuando iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Soltó el vaso junto a la chica ahora empapada en ese líquido rojo y espeso. La cara y el pelo habían recibido una buena parte, así como el jersey. Los caniches antes blancos parecían algo tétrico ahora. De lejos, Rachel Berry probablemente parecía salida de una película de terror. Pero lo peor no era la apariencia "sangrienta", si no la mirada sorprendida, confusa y descolocada de Rachel, fija en algún punto del cuello o la clavícula de Quinn. Ésta cerró los ojos, suspiró exhalando fuertemente por la nariz, y la volvió a mirar, con una mirada acerada.

—No me hables, enana—posó una mano en la cadera, se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y desfiló de vuelta con las demás.

— ¡Muy bien hecho, Fabray!—dijo Megan, con una gran y falsa sonrisa, posando la mano en su hombro y girándola para contemplar su obra. Rachel seguía mirando hacia el mismo punto donde había estado la clavícula de Quinn— ¿Habéis visto la cara de esa perdedora? Casi pare que…—pero el resto de las palabras se perdió en un zumbido. Rachel había levantado por fin la mirada y se las había arreglado para cerrar la boca. Devolvió su mirada hacia Quinn y ésta pudo a malas penas evitar flaquear ante aquellos ojos llenos de una mezcla de tristeza, decepción y una fuerte determinación. Determinación. Casi la cegaba y quería apartar la mirada, pero se sentía atrapada. Casi podía oír a Rachel decirle "No me aplastarás". Rachel inspiró visiblemente y se dio la vuelta, caminando rápidamente por el pasillo entre las risas de los demás alumnos. Quinn se volvió hacia las que iban a ser sus amigas y compañeras durante los próximos cuatro años, sintiéndose algo mareada.

* * *

Aquella tarde, en los diez minutos que tenía entre el final de las clases y las prácticas, se dirigió al auditorio. Entró y subió a uno de los palcos. La música llenaba el recinto. No conocía la canción, pero si conocía a la figura solitaria que estaba en medio del escenario, mirando con fiereza a un público imaginario. Cuando por fin abrió la boca para dejar salir su voz, Quinn se sintió flaquear de nuevo. Qué voz. Nunca había escuchado nada igual. Era hermosa y fuerte, pero lo que más caló a Quinn era la confianza que rezumaba. Quinn la envidió. Esa chica bajita y aún con las ropas manchadas parecía insignificante en la soledad de ese escenario, pero aún así su confianza y determinación la hacían parecer un gigante capaz de todo.

Quinn sintió una rabia venida de ninguna parte. No lo entendía. Había sido públicamente humillada y ahí estaba, cantando como si nada. La chica nunca llegaría a nada en el instituto y ahí estaba. Parecía invencible, como si lo que le había hecho no fuera nada y pudiera aguantar lo que le echaran. Quinn no lo soportó. Tenía que ponerla en su sitio si quería un puesto alto en la jerarquía del instituto. No sólo alto. El más alto. Era lo que tenía que hacer.

Y lo haría. Nada se interpondría.

FIN

* * *

No pensaba publicarlo porque, la verdad, no estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado, pero... Bueno, una amiga me animó y aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado.

Las criticas constructivas y los comentarios son altamente apreciados.

Y, una vez más, los títulos se me dan fatal, así que acepto sugerencias.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


End file.
